1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and more specifically to a computer implemented method, an apparatus and a computer program product for a predictive mobile phone service disruption service.
2. Background Description
Cellular phone usage is an established communication mode. Many users depend upon this form of communication. As users engaged in conversations on cell phones travel, for example while in a car, bus, or train, calls among the users can be dropped. Dropped calls are typically due to encountering areas of poor cellular signal coverage, cell tower hand-offs, and other reasons. Coverage limitations may be due to geography or the presence of man made objects such as large, tall buildings. The dropping of calls typically occurs without a cellular caller's knowledge. Because the call drops without notice to the user, the user is left without an opportunity to prevent the call from being dropped.
Various methods exist that attempt to deal with the dropping of calls. For example, some methods detect when call service degrades beyond a quality threshold. In this example, the methods then take actions such as notifying the parties. However, existing solutions typically warn the user just before the call is dropped.